inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Bone Demon's father
|top= |image name=Bone_demon_father.png |kanji=骨鬼の父 |romaji=Honeki no chichi |literal meaning= |viz manga= |english tv=Father |birth= |age= |death=Killed by Sango |status=Deceased |species=Bone yōkai |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Red |hair= |skin=Gray |family= * Bone Demon |weapons= |abilities= |occupation= |team= |affiliation= |anime debut=12 |final act=Yes |manga=482 |movie= |game= |japanese voice= |english voice= }} '|骨鬼の父|Honeki no chichi}} was dying and needed bones. He sent his daughter to lure people for their bones. History Miroku and Sango confronted the yōkai and his daughter in a mansion. The giant yōkai exhaled a cloud of poison gas at them. Miroku warned Sango not to inhale it and Sango told Miroku not to use his Kazaana on him. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at him in order do disperse the gas. She was successful, but he was able to grab it with his mouth. He complimented on how excellent a bone Hiraikotsu was and began to eat it. Miroku was able to reclaim it for Sango by using his Kazaana, but he also sucked up much of the yōkai's poisonous gas. This left Miroku weakened. Hiraikotsu had been partially eaten as a result. The Bone demon explained that she had been searching for bones to treat her ailing father and she found what she was searching for with Hiraikotsu. Her father then went on to say that he could tell that Hiraikotsu was made from the bones of many different yōkai just by tasting it and that it would be the perfect cure for his illness. Miroku threw his sacred sutras at the two yōkai, but it had no effect. Miroku and Sango became trapped by a cage of bones. The yōkai began to eat the bones with the hope of eventually reaching both of them and Hirakotsu. They were able to escape after Miroku used his Kazaana to created an opening. It did, however, caused Miroku to suck in more poison that left him in an even weaker state. There escape damaged the yōkai's face, but he was able to heal himself using other bones around him. As they were surrounded by bones. Sango promised to give them Hiraikotsu if Miroku's life was spared. The Bone demon refused and stated that she would get what she wanted whether the two of them cooperated or not. Sango then covered Hiraikotsu with a deadly salve and through it at the Bone demon's father. He caught Hiraikotsu, but the salve caused his body to dissolve and he was killed. Powers & Abilities * Osteokinesis: He is able to freely control and manipulate bones by moving them around. * Shōki: He is able to expel poisonous gas from his mouth. This prevents Miroku from sucking him up with his Kazaana. Manga vs. Anime * His introduction scene when he bursts through one of the mansion walls is not in the anime. Instead, he is introduced at the same time as his daughter when they confront Miroku and Sango. * In the manga, Miroku and Sango run away after Miroku throws his Sacred sutras at them. He begins to fill the entire mansion with his poison gas. The Bone demon eventually catches up with them and attacks with skeletons that she manipulates. As she battles them, Inuyasha Kagome, Shippō, and Kirara enter the mansion. She decides deal with them after she traps Miroku and Sango inside her cage of bones. In the anime, the Bone demon surrounds them with skeletons immediately after Miroku throws his sutras at her and is able to traps them in the bone cage. Also, in the anime, she does not leave to confront with Inuyasha and the others. * In the anime, he expresses his desire to eat Miroku first after he and Sango escape the cage of bones. * In the manga, The Bone demon launches her father's bones at Miroku and Sango after he dies from Sango's salve. In the anime, she launches a bunch of skeletons at them. Trivia * This yōkai may be a . They are giant skeletons that are made of the bones of humans who have not been buried. Media appearances * Chapter 483 * Chapter 484 * Chapter 485 Anime * Episode 12 (FA) }} de:Vater des Knochenyōkai zh:骨鬼之父 Category:Deceased Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Yōkai